


[遊戲王｜架空][闇表｜PWP] Miss

by icygreen0604



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * 半夜突發點文，TAG：藥、女裝、失戀* Abnormal relationship（連結見下方）的相關衍生。設定是在兩人發生肉體關係之後沒多久的事。王→AIBO注意。Abnormal relationship前篇：Beyond friendship→https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305594Abnormal relationship 後篇：My choice→https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305627* 結尾虐注意





	[遊戲王｜架空][闇表｜PWP] Miss

　　一週沒和遊戲做愛了。  
　　爬上樓梯，在大門口掏找鑰匙時亞圖姆也重重呼一口氣。這樣才是好的。這樣才是常態。感謝報告爆炸的期中轉移了他們彼此的注意力，如果順利的話──  
　　（騙人，你的內心明明不是這樣想的。）  
　　手一抖亞圖姆差點將鑰匙摔到地上。腦中瞬間閃過的句子提醒了他今天早上獲得的東西──照理來說他應該在拿到手的那一刻就將之丟棄的，但他最後卻收進口袋裡。  
　　（你還在期待什麼嗎？亞圖姆，別期待了。）  
　　儘管在心中默默告誡自己，亞圖姆卻不禁為自己揣著那件物品的事實而感到胸口沉甸甸的。他知道自己終究還是抱有期盼，同時也知道那樣的期盼有多麼不切實際。何況，運用那種東西，其實是遊走法律邊緣的吧──  
　　他在胡思亂想中推開大門，一抬眼就為眼前的景象而呆立原地。  
　　「亞圖姆。」  
　　喊他的聲音斷斷續續，嗓音中還帶著令人無法忽視的情色感。在他的眼前，他最親密的室友穿著水手服，迎上他的視線後揚起笑容，雙手顫顫地拉高裙襬。  
　　裙襬下的風光讓亞圖姆前一刻還焦慮沉重的理性嘩地一下被崩解了。  
　　走上前去，亞圖姆一手拉下被遊戲頂起的性器給繃緊的女性蕾絲內褲，另一手則迫不及待地將原先就埋在對方後穴的跳蛋更深入地壓了壓。遊戲發出呻吟。他隨後將下半身整個貼上對方髖部，同時拉來遊戲的手撫摸自己開始發熱的下體。

 

＊

 

　　這是遊戲自願的。這一切都是遊戲渴求的、希望的。  
　　和遊戲相互磨蹭到高潮，亞圖姆大口喘息，本想直接進入對方。性急脫衣間從口袋掉出的東西一下子又攫住了他的注意力。僅僅猶豫了片刻，亞圖姆就拾起那件物品。  
　　一次也好。他想要看見縱情享受和自己做愛的遊戲。想看遊戲用充滿愛戀的眼神看著自己、想聽遊戲用最柔軟的聲音說喜歡他。  
　　所以他撕開包裝，往自己的口中丟入藥片，接著在遊戲還未反應過來前就吻上對方。被他吻住的遊戲睜大了眼，在亞圖姆試圖將藥物推進對方喉間時掙扎了起來──然而對於遊戲的推拒，亞圖姆早就摸索出一套對應的方式。一手沿著脊骨摸到遊戲的腰椎，亞圖姆另一手則不輕不重地戳弄起遊戲的尿道口。被自己堵住的嘴發出悶吟。很快地，亞圖姆就聽見對方的吞嚥聲。  
　　成功了。  
　　心中的振奮感一下子高升，亞圖姆轉而啃咬對方的耳、脖頸和鎖骨。不愧是速效型的藥，等他開始舔弄遊戲的乳頭時，遊戲的呼吸已經變得粗淺了。亞圖姆、亞圖姆。遊戲喊他，眼神透露出天真的懵懂。很快就會舒服的。會讓你比以前更舒服的。一邊低語他一邊輕撫遊戲的小腹，同時有意無意地掃過性器根部。遊戲開始呻吟，主動抓著他的手替自己的陰莖套弄起來。  
　　真可愛。真可愛啊，色情又淫蕩的遊戲。  
　　將對方勃起的性器整個含入，亞圖姆吸吮的同時也不斷用手去按壓遊戲體內的跳蛋。遊戲尖喊起來，雙腿抽動著夾緊了他的頭。亞圖姆鬆開口，這次仔細而緩慢地用自己的唾液塗滿對方的下體，再滿意地吮起前端不斷淌汁的洞口。  
　　「亞、喜歡！喜歡！！好棒！！！要瘋掉了、要瘋──呀啊啊！！」  
　　遊戲在尖喊中一抽一抽地射精。吞下對方的精華，亞圖姆抹了抹嘴站起身來，將自己剛剛一邊口交一邊擼得硬挺的性器湊到遊戲嘴邊。平常的遊戲一向抗拒替他口交，這一次對方卻低下了頭，乖順地含住他的龜頭。  
　　啊………好棒。  
　　遊戲的口腔又濕又熱，被包覆的舒服感絲毫不輸下面的穴口。亞圖姆粗聲喘息著，雙手扳住遊戲的頭，主動抽插起來。  
　　「……好吃嗎？遊戲。」  
　　「嗯唔、……好嗯、好吃唔嗯……」  
　　「什麼東西好吃？」  
　　「嗯、……大肉棒、亞圖姆的大肉棒……好吃！喜翻！！」  
　　太色了。真是太色了，遊戲。  
　　一邊進犯著對方的嘴，從亞圖姆居高而下的視角，能將遊戲在他的胯間享用著陰莖的嘴、滿足而難耐的臉、還有同時間不斷擼動他自己陰莖的雙手都一覽無疑。遊戲腰間水藍色的裙襬上還沾滿了他們亂七八糟的體液。太色了。怎麼能這麼色呢。這真的是他那個安靜又早熟的摯友嗎？腦中掠過對方靜靜地在他的座位上玩遊戲的樣子、還有對自己溫柔笑著的樣子──那樣嫻靜的、總是在無形間微微畫出一點距離感的友人，此刻竟這麼專注地吮著自己的肉棒，還因為品嘗他的肉棒而性慾高漲──有什麼比這更讓人興奮、更讓人想直接操他的事呢？  
　　突地將性器自對方口中抽出，亞圖姆將對方壓往大門上，急切地抽出對方體內嗡嗡震動的跳蛋後，就將自己的性器一股作氣塞入對方體內。  
　　啊啊，遊戲發出的叫聲，一定會引來左鄰右舍的注意吧。  
　　腦中一面冒出這樣的想法，亞圖姆一面抽動起來。此刻的他已經無力去管其他事了。想上遊戲、操他、幹他──把他操成只能容納自己的形狀。於身於心都是。他能做到的。他能辦到的──畢竟今天的他，可是使用了「秘密武器」啊。  
　　遊戲的內壁在他的抽動間痙攣著，一次又一次吸緊了他的陰莖。太爽了。真爽啊。搭上遊戲在他們接吻間吐露的淫聲浪語，簡直要融化他的耳他的性器。不，他整個人都要被和遊戲做愛的快樂給融化了。遊戲還在大聲淫叫著。那樣的淫語迫使他更大立地往對方體內頂入。肉棒好棒、大肉棒好爽！對、對，操那邊……啊──啊！亞圖姆的肉棒！亞圖姆的大肉棒──怎麼這麼……咿！啊啊啊！  
　　在對方高潮的前一刻抽出性器，亞圖姆將遊戲從背後式翻轉過來，凝視著對方的雙眼時也用龜頭來回磨蹭對方的穴口。  
　　「喜歡嗎？這個。」  
　　「喜歡！喜翻！！快給我、快給我──亞圖姆的大肉棒、亞──」  
　　「那、」  
　　打斷對方的索求，亞圖姆惡意地頂入了對方的穴口些許，同時壓低了聲音：  
　　「喜歡我嗎？」  
　　他知道的。自己是個多卑劣、多卑鄙的膽小鬼。  
　　只能趁著這樣的情況問出自己在意多年的問題。如果不是在這樣的情況下，他根本、完全不可能有機會聽到自己想要的答案。  
　　（所以，告訴我吧。一次也好。就算是交歡中的狂語也好，讓我聽你說出那句話。）  
　　然而，在問句出口的瞬間，他卻看見遊戲本來淹滿情慾的雙眼裡有什麼閃動了一下。  
　　「……喜歡。喜歡喔，喜歡亞圖姆。」  
　　色情到不行的聲音搭配煽情度爆表的舔舌，遊戲回答他的同時還主動蹭了蹭他的陰莖──亞圖姆隨即深入對方，在遊戲愉悅的尖喊中再度抽動起來。  
　　在這一刻，他終於確定自己叫喊多年的情感，終究得不到回應。  
　　遊戲攬緊了他，在他們的交合間瘋狂與他接吻著。但亞圖姆卻忘卻不了剛剛在對方眼中讀到的訊息。  
　　──那是他最熟悉、也最真誠的摯友，透露出來的抱歉眼神。  
　　咬緊了牙根，亞圖姆迫使自己笑起來。多喊幾次我的名字。多說幾次喜歡我，遊戲。他開口，附在對方的耳邊不斷低語。  
　　（唯有這樣，我才能在整個人崩碎瓦解的痛楚中，繼續抱緊你，和我們之間僅存的快感。）


End file.
